Jun Wuyi
Head of the Jun Family and Jun Moxie's third uncle. Description A thin man in his thirties, seated on a wheelchair with a thick layer of satin over his legs. His eyebrows were like swords; they slanted upwards towards his temple. His body vibrated a natural aura of coldness and killing intent. A faint glint of contempt flashed deep within his falcon-like eyes; it was obvious even though it wasn’t much. He would’ve been a handsome man with the qualities of a prosperous persona… if not for his disabled legs. He looked like an outstanding, fearless, and steel-bodied hero. It could be easily judged with the residual aura of the might that was evident within his eyebrows… that he was once a highly decisive and powerful army general – who commanded tens of thousands in a bloody war. Chapter 04 Plotline Twelve years ago, the Jun Family was in its prime, and Jun Zhantian was invincible in battle. Everyone feared his reputation on the battlefield, and no one could defeat him! Jun Wuyi was only nineteen at the time and was in the prime of his youth. Young, handsome, talented, exceptional in martial arts, extraordinary temperament and confident, he attracted the fantasies and affection of countless minister's daughters. Jun Wuyi ventured into an auction of the Magnificent Jewel Hall to amuse himself, as is the temperament of youngsters. But inside the auction, he encountered a flowery young maiden. The two exchanged a few words and imprinted a favorable impression with regard to each other. Soon enough, the two of them were touring around the Tian Xiang country, hand in hand. Free birds, Jun Wuyi and the maiden, Han Yanyao, would often travel outside the country together, and their feeling for each other deepened over time. Eventually, the two fell in love, and naturally, the news broke out. Han Yanyao was the daughter of Han Zhanmeng, the master of Blizzard Silver City. Of course, Han Yanyao's origin wasn't necessarily a bad thing, even if Han Yanyao was the daughter of Blizzard Silver City's master, Jun Wuyi was also the son of Jun Family. The Jun Family wasn't comparable to the Blizzard Silver City but was still a super-power in its own merit. But the biggest problem was that Han Yanyao was already engaged to Blizzard Silver City's most influential elder, Xiao Huifeng's grandson, Xiao Han, and the two were set to be married upon reaching the appropriate age! After the two of them returned, they tried to stay together, but the Xiao Family threatened to turn the Jun Family's life upside down. Han Yan Yao reluctantly agreed to return to the Blizzard Silver City, and once she left, she never came back! Before leaving, Han Yanyao had told Jun Wuyi that if Jun Wuyi was able to break into the Spirit Xuan then the two of them might have a chance of being together. In the two years that followed, the Jun Family suffered several defeats in the Tian Xiang monarchy's expeditions and Jun Wuyi's both elder Brothers, Jun Wuhui, and Jun Wumeng passed away, along with countless faithful soldiers of the Jun Family. Under these circumstances, Jun Wu Yi was asked to take charge, and unwilling to accept defeat under such harsh circumstances, he ended up getting crippled. After his lower body was disabled, Jun Wu Yi went into a depression since he knew that he no longer had a chance of being with Han Yan Yao. Time flew by, and ten years passed in a flash. Jun Wu Yi would look at the mid night moon and pray to meet his lover one day, but had never thought that he'd actually hear from her again! The Jun Family was slipping from its place of glory, and then my second Brother died in a mysterious manner. I suspected that the Blizzard Silver City could have been behind it since they were known to work in the shadows, and so I immediately launched an investigation into the matter. But my military accomplishments were meagre, whereas the Blizzard Silver City was too secretive, and I never got anywhere with my investigation. Eventually, I was asked to go to war with the Yu Tang Empire and managed to gain the upper hand, and it seemed as if I would win if I pushed them just a little bit more! But just at the crucial moment, some very advanced Xuan experts mysteriously appeared in the Yu Tang Empire's ranks, and led their cavalries to confront us in battle, and my whole army was sent into a state of chaos. I had a lot of advanced Xuan experts by my side, including a Sky Xuan expert named Chen Er Mazi… I remember him shouting: 'Hurry, Run, Third General, Run!' and then I remember an azure blue light flashing across the battlefield, and his bright red blood started to flow. Several men surrounded me to protect me, and formed a protective section….. and they all died in front of me… one by one…. Just before they died, they would look at me, and their eyes would scream at me to save myself. I ran over and hugged a dying man, his whole body was completely broken, I could hear his bones as they shattered, and he kept vomiting blood. He growled at me 'Hurry, run…..' But I had already lost my mind, these people were my Brothers, I had grown up in their company, we had shared numerous drinks together, we had sung songs together, we had hunted together, we had travelled together, we had fought the enemy together…. celebrated together, and now they were all dying in front of me! I was desperate, I wanted to kill them all! All of them!" Even though Jun Wu Yi was shouting, his voice wasn't backing him, and one could tell that he was feeling very weak inside: "I was too weak and too slow. Those people caught me, and stuffed some drugs inside my body, which dispelled a mysterious gas inside my Dan Tian, and closed off my lower body's meridians! I couldn't even scream, but I kept watching their veiled faces and the way they blinked their eyes, I think one of them was a woman, but as long as even one of them appears in front of me, I'll immediately be able to recognize the person! I knew that these people were from the Blizzard Silver City! These people had come straight from hell; they were so cold that I felt like I was being attacked by the devil! I will always remember the sounds of their pleased laughter as they tortured me... and since then, no matter how much I tried, I could never stand up; my heart was full of hatred, but I couldn't say it….Blizzard Silver City was too strong, and if father found out, then he would certainly tried to take revenge….. but even a hundred Jun Families aren't strong enough to match the Blizzard Silver City! I wanted to discard my life as well, but if another heir of the Jun Family died, then the whole family would have been obliterated…. My elder Bothers died because of me, but I'm still alive and healthy. My soldiers died for me, and in front of me, but I was allowed to live this humiliating life…Chapter 118 At the time of Jun Wu Hui and Jun Wu Meng's mysterious death, Jun Wu Yi had gone wild and had dispatched troops and waged wars that had stained the land in blood. Zhao Jian Hun had suffered heavy losses in the three wars that had followed, and if wasn't for the last minute mystery intervention, then he would have certainly lost the war. However, because of this mysterious intervention Jun Wu Yi suffered a similar fate to that of his brothers, but ended up as a cripple instead! But that war was still acknowledged as a demonstration of supreme might in the Tian Xiang country! The storm with which the hundreds of thousands of iron-cladded men had charged into battle, advancing towards the enemy in an unprecedented feat, had become a legend! Although Jun Wu Yi was forced to retire from the army due to his disability post this war, his name and figure were still an icon in the military circles, while his stories were legends; even mere talks of those stories would ignite a sense of pride and passion in the hearts of any soldier in the nation!Chapter 141 Cultivation Relationships Han Yanyao She's Jun Wuyi's lover. They fell in love with each other more than ten years ago. But because of the Xiao Family threat they had to separate with each other, after that Jun Wuyi's life became bitter with the passing of his brothers and his lower body being crippled. They didn't met for more than ten years even though they long for each other every day and every night.Chapter 117 Jun Moxie The former Jun Moxie and Jun Wuyi used to be on good terms in the past but in the recent years they were always at odd, ridiculing each other with each words. It's only when Jun Xie took possession of Jun Moxie body that their relation became good again.Chapter 06 Even more after he got cured by his nephew. Dugu Wudi He was aggrieved at the fate of the Jun Family, aggrieved at his father's suffering, but most of all, he was aggrieved for his late older brothers! He even felt regretful that his elder brother had taken Dugu Wudi under his arms all those years ago! During these years he had been disabled, Jun Wuyi's anger had long since fermented to a frightening level. Therefore, he didn't even pretend to act friendly in front of this person who had once been a brother-in-arms and a good friend! Besides the heads of the major families, there was rarely any man in the capital that did not fear Great General Dugu Wu Di. But Jun Wu Yi had never feared him! Not only was he not afraid, but he had also given Dugu Wu Di the cold shoulder every time they met. Dugu Wu Di was unable to respond in turn, unable to look him in the face.Chapter 112 Mu Xuetong Mu Xuetong was one of the several people who were close to Han Yanyao around that time, and the only one inside the Blizzard Silver City who liked Jun Wuyi, apart from Han Yanyao, of course. In fact, the two men were like Brothers.Chapter 118 Xiao Han Ten years of hatred! Eldest Brother and Second Brother had died because of him. The two younger nephews are also dead! Elder Sister-in-law lies far away in a coma. The old man has seen so many of his progeny die before his eyes. He's so old, and yet he's striving to keep the Jun Family from the verge of a collapse. The once flourishing Jun Family was on the decline. It's like a mountain of hatred… a sea of hatred! And, this man is the root cause of that hatred! How can Xiao Han's death offset so much hatred? Wouldn't it be too easy a way-out for him?! Jun Wuyi had never felt hate like he did against Xiao Han. Even if he met his personal enemy, or a crazy child-trafficker… or an Evil Lord who didn't shirk from any crime… the Third Master Jun would think that giving them a quick death with his sword would be enough. But, he didn't believe that it would be enough for Xiao Han! Not even nearly enough… Jun Wuyi wouldn't even wish to kill him if it were possible. He would've wanted to leave his enemy to be tortured slowly for a lifetime. The Third Master Jun wanted to expose Xiao Han to the pain from the very-eighteenth level of hell every day. And, he believed that even that would be too less for Xiao Han. Chapter 421 Ye Guhan Ye Guhan and Jun Wuyi were contemporaries of their generation. In fact, the Third Master of the Jun Family was a little older than Ye Guhan. The Ye and the Jun Family used to have a somewhat friendly relationship. Therefore, Jun Wuyi and Ye Guhan used to be friends. Then, the Ye Family's power declined. And so, Jun Wuyi and Ye Guhan hadn't seen each other since. That happened around ten years ago. Jun Wuyi hadn't expected to see his dear friend after ten years… and that too when the man was on the brink of death.Chapter 262 Trivia * He had dedicated his entire life to the military. Even his house was located close to the military training ground.Chapter 26 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Jun Family Category:Tianxiang City Category:Tianxiang Empire Category:Xuan Xuan Continent